


“i’m mister loverman, and i’ll miss my loverman,”

by milki_way



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Canon, haikyuu spoilers so beware yall, i love them thus i must hurt them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28152993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milki_way/pseuds/milki_way
Summary: shoyo's leaving and atsumu's staying.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 10





	“i’m mister loverman, and i’ll miss my loverman,”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you'll enjoy this short drabble <33

“don’t, don’t leave shoyo”  
“i won’t atsumu”  
although both of them knew there was an implication of “yet” in shoyo’s voice.

late at night when atsumu’s head was pressed against shoyo’s chest. hearing his heartbeat. “-still here it said”. a faint whisper.

“atsumu, this isn’t goodbye okay? this is just a see you later”, hinata and his goddamn beautiful soul. his smile.  
“yer a mean one, shoyo, a real meanie...”, at least atsumu wanted hinata to remember him smiling. instead of the one ignoring shoyo, ignoring his feelings-. other people called atsumu the emotionally-explosive-twin, but to shoyo atsumu was so fragile. 

hinata’s thumb caressed his cheek. wiped the lone tear away.   
“make love to me, atsumu,”   
this was all slow. no haste, no rushing. their limbs moved on their own, feelings were all around, unsaid love confessions. atsumu kept the pace slow. he wanted to make this last for as long as he could.   
atsumu trailed his eyes and hands slowly across his body. kissed every creek and corner. even if shoyo wasn’t his to keep, at least some part of shoyo would remember these soft, beautiful moments. these were the moments shoyo deserved. none of that angsty-atsumu shit.  
“shoyo,” the tears wouldn’t stop.  
“i’ll miss yer, yer know that right?” the one thing atsumu wouldn’t be able to forgive himself for was if shoyo didn’t know how much, how incredibly much, atsumu loved him. how much he adored him to pieces.   
“i know atsumu, i’ll miss you too, you know”, now both of them were crying. not of heartbreak, never. but rather, something else.   
shoyo was going back to brazil to play volleyball there, meanwhile atsumu would stay in japan. he would stay in msby jackals, (perhaps) waiting for shoyo to come back home. for shoyo home wasn’t necessarily in japan or in msby. but home was with atsumu. home was with the guy who had probably been in love with him since he was 17. met as rivals, as admirers, as teammates, and as lovers. 

as much as atsumu couldn’t articulate his feelings, it was obvious to anyone that atsumu would miss shoyo incredibly so. the days filled with volleyball would still be fun, no doubt, but just dull. 

“should, should we break up?”

_“i’m mister loverman,  
and i’ll miss my loverman,”_


End file.
